Caroline and her three men in her life
by LaughLiveLoveLife
Summary: What happens when Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel fall for Caroline? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a new story and do not worry I will finish the other ones but this idea popped into my head and I had to get it down. It is a four some that will happen because Caroline deserves to have the most handsome men on the shows fall for her. It will be a crossover and I hope you like it.**

Klaus point of view:

Klaus woke up one day in Mystic Falls knowing that he had to get close to Elena because he had to make more hybrids even though Elijah seem to disagree. Yes, he did take the stack out of brother's heart because he knew that eventually that he would need his help. The next person that he would need to bring back would be Kol and Rebekah because he would need Rebekah to get close to Elena and Kol to make sure the witch did not get in the way. Yes, he did care for family but he needs his hybrids so that one day he can get his kingdom back one day. Later on, he can find his queen but right now what he needed is to make sure that everything will go as plan.

After waiting five minutes to stretch in bed he pulled a black t-shirt on to cover his tattoos that he had on his chest. His grey sweat pants that he had on match the shoes that he was going to wear around the house. He decide to stay in and make sure that the house was prepare when he would strike. What he was worried about is the baby vampire that Katerina turned by accident. He saw her one day while he was keeping a eye one Elena and felt a instant attraction to her. Don't get him wrong he felt scared but at the same time he felt very intrigued by her. Why, well he did not know but he was going to find out.

As he was going down the stairs he heard voices and recognized one of them but not the other. It was a female voice and when he reached the bottom he noticed that it belong to none other than the baby vampire. She was smiling at Elijah ad he was laughing back at her. He had a look in his eyes that he had not had in a while. Out of nowhere he felt jealousy hit him like a ton of bricks. How could this be? He does not even know her and he was already feeling this.

"Is that him Elijah? Your brother?" she asked bring him out his thought.

Elijah smiled at her and nodded his head yes. Elijah then introduce her to him and he found that Caroline was a pretty name for such a beautiful creature. "How did you guys meet?" he asked very curious.

Elijah point of view:

"We met at a bar Klaus. She was playing pool with a jerk and I of course a gentleman defended her not knowing that she could on her own. Later that day all drunk we told each other that we both are vampires. She told me the story how she was turned, I told her how I knew Katerina. Since then we have been hanging out." Elijah said not liking the look that Klaus was giving her.

All Elijah could think about was envy because he truly wished that he could say that he was Caroline's boyfriend but sadly he could not. He was falling for the baby vampire and he would not let anyone screw up the chance that he could have with her no matter what. He deserve to be happy and she made him happy and it was that simple. What is life without happiness? Nothing, it was just that simple. What he did not notice was Klaus grab Caroline's hand and give it kiss, "Will you be joining us for breakfast today?" he asked in his charming voice.

"Yes, Elijah invited me if that is okay?" she asked looking up at him with her beautiful voice.

All I can think about is that Klaus better not be getting any ideas because then forget family. All is fair in love and war! When I was brought back from my train of thought I noticed that they had already started to are dining room and I catched up them. I was going to pull out the seat but Klaus beat me to it then turn to me a gave me a smirk. I knew then in there that the game was on and that I would win her heart.

Caroline's point of view:

Since I got here I feel like all eyes are on me. I felt an attraction with Elijah but Klaus eyes kept on bring me butterflies in my stomach. Should I listen to my heart or the butterflies? All I know is that I wanted to get to know both men and become their friend and see if maybe something could start between me and one of the men. Who is to say that they feel something for me.

"When will Marcel be coming to town Klaus?" Elijah asked looking at him with angry look.

"Soon and I had to invite him her because he wants to talk business with the both of us. He said maybe later this week but can you really trust him?" Klaus responded back.

We sat at the table making small talk while eating freshly baked scones and pumpkin bread and with a side of grapes and coconut. I had told Elijah one day that when I was human this was my favorite breakfast in the morning with coffee. I cannot believe that he remembered and got me all my favorites. I will have to tell him later when we go out to the movies. I hope that he does not get upset over the movie being a chick flick.

As we finish breakfast I say my goodbyes to Klaus and me and Elijah decide to head over the park to just hang out. As we went walking to the park I asked," So, what movie do want to see later tonight?"

"Whatever you want to see. I will prefer it to be something that we can both enjoy." He said in his very relax tone.

For some reason I find that tone to be very comforting and hot. I know that it is strange but hey I am a vampire and sense and feeling are on overdrive all the freakin time and I cannot help it at all. You can blame that bitch Katherine but not me. I did not chose this faith but in sure as hell am not going to complain about being immortal at all. I wonder who this Marcel guy is that they were talking about not that long ago.

"Who is that Marcel man that you and your brother were talking about if I may ask?" she said quietly hoping that she did not overstep.

"He is an old friend of ours that has turned on us. My brother is trying to get his kingdom back so he is going to try and scary him off. I find that crazy because Klaus is the one that turned him and know he has to pay the consequences for his actions." He said while looking ahead instead of looking at me.

 **Well, what will happen at the movies? Is Marcel already in Mystic Falls or is he barely coming. Should she listen to her heart or the butterflies in her stomach?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY! I want to thank those who have been reading my other Vampire Diaries story. I hope you like this one too.**


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to rewrite this story so I will be posting the new story as a different one. I apologize for the inconvenience but this one was going nowhere for me. The other story will be call," Being free means that I love you forever." Please leave reviews on my stories and I will dedicate chapters to you. I also would like feedback on them because they do help.


End file.
